A Way Things Could Have Gone
by InnerChild73
Summary: What if the story had a different ending? A different perspective? This is a story of a dragon that befriended a boy and changed how each species thought of the other. REWRITING


Toothless loved it when the queen sent them out to gather food. He was able to fly on his own without any restrictions. His only mission was to destroy the fire-throwing things that the humans built to attack them. He didn't have to gather any food which was a relief but that caused the other dragons to dislike him. He used to have a friend but she had been caught a month ago by the humans. There was no chance that she was still alive but every time he was allowed to go to that island he would always look for her after he did his job. They were going to that island tonight.

Toothless shook his head trying to clear his mind as they approached the island. He could easily see the humans walking around and watched amused when the first human spotted the pack. There was a holler and then frantic running around. Toothless had heard stories about when the humans first came. They were inexperienced and not all of them would try to kill them. There were a few who had even become friends of the dragons. That was a really long time ago even before the queen. Soaring above the battle that ensued, Toothless took aim at the most active fire-thrower. A strong flap and then a dive. Through the howling of the wind in his ears, Toothless heard one of the humans yell "NIGHT FURY!". Toothless grinned. He let loose a plasma blast and soared over the carnage.

Twelve years he had been making himself invisible and now it came second nature to him. Two more and then he was free to go look for his friend. The second one was easy. A fly by and it was gone. The last one was slightly away from the village but could still take down dragons. Toothless tucked his wings and dived. A quick blast and he was almost free when something tangled itself around him. Over his wings, binding them to his sides and his legs and it even wrapped around his tail. He screamed as he plummeted. He looked frantically for someone to hear him but in his heart he knew no one would come after him even if they heard him. He was a Night Fury. Every dragon hated him because of it. He braced himself as he crashed through the trees. There was a searing pain in his tail and then everything went black as he hit the ground.

* * *

Toothless's head hurt. He heard a branch snap and froze. There was a gasp and then he heard the sliding of someone coming down the hill. It was a human. He threw him off the best he could when he stepped on him like a conquest. Toothless finally got a look at the human. He was just a boy. Toothless recognized him as the one that the humans didn't like. This boy was just like him but this one was going to kill him. He sighed and let his fall back to the ground. Closing his eyes Toothless thought of all the bright moments he had had in his fifteen years of life.

All of them included his friend that he couldn't save and now it was his turn. May be he would see her when he was gone. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard rope being cut. The boy was cutting him free. Surprised, Toothless stayed still until he was certain that he was free. Quick as a striking snake, he had the boy pinned. He stared into the boy's eyes. He had always been taught that they would always kill you when they got the chance but this one had done the opposite. It had set him free. Toothless made a split decision. He roared at the boy and glanced at him making sure he got the message before he took off.

Toothless began to panic when he couldn't stay aloft. Frustrated, he kept roaring as he crashed into trees and rocks. The ground dropped out from beneath him. He laid there for a minute trying to catch his breath. Gingerly standing up, Toothless looked at his surroundings. He was in a cove. Sighing he looked at his tail. Relief flooded through him when he saw that he still had his tail. He tried to open it but he couldn't. Half his tail was damaged. He was going to have to stay grounded if he had any chance of flying again. Toothless got a drink of water and then found a good place to rest. Curling up he closed his eyes. The boy was there immediately. He couldn't get the look of the human's eyes out of his own mind. The boy was just like him. A loner that most didn't like. Toothless fell asleep to what he and the boy had in common.

* * *

The next day Toothless decided to try and fly again. He still couldn't open his tail but maybe he could angle it so he could fly a little ways. He tried for hours but by the end of the day there was no use. Crashing one last time, Toothless finally gave up. He saw a fish and tried to get it but he was sore. Missing the fish he finally accepted that he wasn't going to get anything. There was the sound of something falling and he looked up. It was the boy. He was watching Toothless and clutching one of those brown folded things. The boy left in a hurry. Toothless shook his head wondering what that was all about. He was going to try again the next day but the boy came back before he started. The boy had brought one of the round things that protected them from dragon fire but he got it stuck in some rocks. The boy gave up on the thing and began walking around nervous. Hiding behind a rock, Toothless watched the boy. He had a fish and before long, Toothless couldn't help it anymore and came out of hiding.

The boy jumped and held out the fish to him. He moved carefully to the boy but stopped when he saw the knife. He got the boy to remove it and then had the fish. They boy was funny. Toothless gave the boy some of the fish but he needed urging like a newborn would. The next few weeks passed by with the boy coming by with fish and he was watch Toothless for the day. A few times they had fun. One day Toothless was trying to fly again when the boy was watching. Toothless was frustrated. He tried to open his tail but it refused to obey. The boy came over who he learned was called Hiccup in his native language. Hiccup touched his tail and studied it for a minute. "I will be right back." Hiccup said before running off. Toothless sat and waited for him.

It was the next day when Hiccup finally returned. He had a bundle of something in his arms. Hiccup got it on his tail and with the help of the object Hiccup attached to his tail, Toothless was able to gain flight. It was short lived because as soon as he lost the boy he fell. Every day after that, Hiccup would visit Toothless and they would improve on their flying. Toothless realized that the damage to his tail was permanent and he was never going to fly again without Hiccup's help. Months soon passed and before Toothless knew it he was happy again. He had forgotten about the queen, jealous dragons, and the blood thirsty humans. Hiccup was his soul partner and there was nothing he wasn't willing to do for that young human. He remembered a story that the he was told when he was really young. It was about a dragon a young girl human. The two had grown up orphans but they found family in each other. They had gotten to know each other so well they didn't need to talk. They were perfect soul mates and they created the most wonderful place where dragons and humans lived together in peace.

It was Toothless's favorite story and now he was living his own version of it. He was dreaming of what he and Hiccup could do when he heard Hiccup scream in fear. Hiccup was in danger and there was no way that he was going to lose Hiccup like he lost his best friend last time. He found Hiccup in the human's dragon caging center with a Monstrous Nightmare trying to kill him. Furious, toothless blew a hole in the cage and fought the dragon off. He was relieved to see that Hiccup was safe but now he was surrounded by humans who wanted to kill. One man came running at him and Toothless recognized that it was the human that gave Hiccup the most trouble. He was about to eliminate the problem when Hiccup yelled at him to stop. Why would he want him to stop? He didn't have time for an answer when heavy humans were on him. They took him away from Hiccup and threw him into a small dark cage. He had failed. Hiccup was in trouble with his own kind and now Toothless was caged. Coallapsing, Toothless felt like giving up when there was a familiar tune. Concentrating, he located that it was coming from the cage next to him. It was his friend! The one that he thought he had lost forever. He roared as load as he could, trying to get her attention. There was no response but it warmed his heart knowing she was alive.

He didn't know how long it was but a while later he was loaded onto a boat. The man who he had attacked earlier told him to take them to his home and that he was the devil. These naive humans had no idea what they were going up against. Toothless sighed and slept a little on the boat ride. He bolted awake when he felt the familiar fog that enveloped him when they got anywhere close to the Queen's island. Toothless knew that if this boat crashed, he would sink to the bottom of the sea. He used his eco-location and leaned his head where they needed to turn the boat. Soon they were coming up on the island and Toothless began fighting the pull the Queen had over every dragon's mind. After a small fight, Toothless was able to be free of the Queen's will and he sat there exhausted. The humans jumped off the boats and started setting up their war zone. Toothless laughed to himself. None of these items were going to kill the Queen. He wasn't worried until they broke a hole in the Queen's nest. That was when he began to panic. The Queen's hold on minds let go and Toothless knew she was going to destroy everything in her path. He struggled against his chains as the Queen emerged. She took out large groups of the humans who finally had a good thought and ran. The Queen set the boats on fire causing the humans to panic.

Toothless couldn't be burned but it still scared him. If the fire reached the mechanism that helped his tail open, he would never be able survive. He was starting to give up when he heard her. Somehow his friend had escaped and he heard her song. The song she would sing when she was trying to motivate others. He called out for her. He must he dreaming anyway so why couldn't he see his friend one last time. There she was. Beautiful as ever but there were two young humans on her back. One dropped down to the boat and Toothless saw it was Hiccup. There really were people who cared. Toothless watched as Hiccup told his mate to help the others and then came over to help get Toothless out. Hiccup was almost done when the Queen swung her tail and sank the boat that they were on. Hiccup tried to free Toothless as they sank to the bottom but Hiccup couldn't breathe underwater and he lost consciousness. Toothless cried out for him when the big red man took Hiccup away from him. He knew now that he wasn't going to survive now so he settled down and waited for his lungs to run out of air.

He was surprised when the red man came back and removed the last restraint from Toothless. Toothless had never been a killer but he was tempted but knew that this man had probably saved Hiccup so he spared him. Toothless deposited the red man on the bank and waited for Hiccup to join him. Toothless was not going to lose his friend again. Soon they were in the air and Toothless ardered the other dragons to clear the area. They obeyed and his friend gave him a encouraging note in her song before she took off. The Queen almost caught his friend but a well aimed blast knocked her free from the Queen. After dropping Hiccup's mate where it was safe they took on the Queen. She was royally pissed but Toothless didn't care. They took her up into the storm clouds. This was where Toothless was at home. They tore into her wings and when they were holey enough they dived for the island. They Queen followed. She had been insulting him the whole time which just made him more determined to win this fight. The Queen saw the island first but couldn't stop herself. She crashed into the island with a giant explosion. Toothless was flying away when his tail constricted. The mechanism had failed and now they were plummeting. Hiccup had fallen off and Toothless reached for him.

This puny human had given him hope again and he knew that from now on the dragons would be safe. This kid was the beginning of a bright new world. He caught him just before they entered the fire ball. Toothless protected Hiccup with his body. They hit the ground with a loud thump. Toothless knew he wouldn't be getting up but he checked Hiccup. Hiccup was unconscious but alive. He sighed in relief. The red man and Hiccup's mate come running up to him. They were crying because they thought Hiccup was gone. The red man came closer to him and Toothless showed him Hiccup they thanked him. Toothless was just glad that Hiccup was safe. His friend ran to him and cried. She knew he had sacrificed himself so dragons and humans could live together. She nuzzled him as he took his last breaths. He smiled at her before he closed his eyes for the last time.

Toothless's friend roared out as she felt his spirit leave. All the other dragons joined in her morning song. The Night Fury had used his life to save hundreds. His story would be told for hundreds of years. The story of the dragon who befriended a boy and saved the dragons from a cruel Queen and gave them a new life with the humans. A new start to better lives.

* * *

**I know it was a fast story and for now it will be a fast story. Also Toothless died from the impact. Because he was protecting Hiccup, he landed strangely which effectively broke his spine. Sad I know but it was what my muse said had to happen. For now my muse is adamant that the story is finished but we shall see if I can get her to change her mind. Thank you for keeping up with it!**


End file.
